Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Lua Evangeline
Summary: Sumário: Uma coisa louca chamada amor...Está tudo na sua cabeça ou é uma coisa a mais? InoGaa / Presente para Poupee de Luxe


Disclaimer: Bem, os personagens não me pertencem, mas, eu quero eles de presente -" Sumário: Uma coisa louca chamada amor...Está tudo na sua cabeça ou é uma coisa a mais? InoGaa / Presente pra Sabaku no Paan Rate: T – Leve insinuação de sexo, nada muito explícito.

* * *

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love** Por: _Lua Evangeline_

Estava ali sentada olhando atentamente as folhas de outono cair das árvores, seus cabelos longos cabelos loiros caiam sobre seu rosto discretamente, a brisa do vento batia levemente em seu rosto, fazendo as mechas loiras do cabelo da jovem voarem com sintonia ao vento, sua vida estava começando a ficar mais complicada desde que ele havia entrado em sua vida, antes dele ela era a "_princesinha_", notas impecáveis e sempre admirada por todos, então ele entrou na escola e fez a cabeça de todos, ela deixou de ser o centro das atenções e agora era uma impopular uma _Loser._

Uma coisa que ela Yamanaka Ino não sabia ser era uma perdedora, mas ela estava começando a perder o brilho que ela tinha antes, agora tudo começava a ficar confuso, pesou a mão pelos cabelos levemente e suspirou pesadamente, quando ele entrou na Faculdade pela primeira vez, chamou a atenção de todos, um estilo meio 'punk', cabelos ruivos, pele branca, corpo atlético, bem definido, olhos de um aqua chamativo e intenso, lembrava como se fosse hoje a chegada dele:

**_FlashBack_**

_Todos os alunos conversavam animados, podia não ser o começo de ano, mas havia sempre fofocas novas para se contar naquela escola, a maioria sobre os populares, o grupo que era praticamente composto por: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Mitsashi Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji e Hinata, e Uzumaki Naruto._

_Foi quando o trio de irmãos entraram pelo portão (Lua's Comentários: **Duth, eu e minhas expressões idiotas ¬¬")** , os comentários pararam, o silêncio ficou praticamente estalado no local, e após alguns minutos os murmúrios explodirão ali, comentavam o quanto eram diferentes, mas comentavam principalmente sobre ele, 'o ruivo', Ino o observou atentamente e olhou para a amiga como se falasse apenas com o olhar a Jovem de cabelos róseos sorriu e apenas concordou com a cabeça._

_Então a loira foi em direção a ele, como se desfilasse em direção a ele, os murmúrios aumentaram, aquilo realmente era interessante uma 'pop' se aproximar de novatos e aquilo com certeza merecia atenção, ela ignorou e parou ao seu lado, sorriu e disse em uma voz melodiosa:_

_- Olá, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, e é um prazer...- Ela parou e esperou ele se apresentar, ele apenas olhou-a com frieza com aqueles belos olhos aqua, e falou em um tom ríspido:_

_-Sabaku no Gaara,e acho que não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você – Ele falou ainda olhando-a friamente a menina ficou boquiaberta e agora a fofoca seria quente... Alguém deu um "fora" em Yamanaka Ino," a princesinha" loira, coisa que ninguém jamais havia feito._

**_End FlashBack_**

O vento bateu novamente em seu rosto fazendo-a acordar de seu devaneio estava ali à alguns minutos tendo lembranças do passado o que estava cada vez mais agonizante lembrar da época que ela era a pessoa mais importante para as pessoas naquela escola, pegou seu Cappucino e deu um pequeno gole, olhou para o parque que estava ali na frente e viu duas criançinhas brincarem animadas e lembrou do dia em que perdeu parte de seu brilho, e praticamente parte dela.

**_FlashBack_**

_A Jovem estava vestida com sua roupa de líder de torcida, acabara de sair de seu treino, estava conversando animada com sua melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura, ambas de uniforme, foi quando o viu, conversando com um dos seus amigos de infância Shikamaru, parou de falar abruptamente, e foi em direção aos dois pisando forte e decidida, se aproximou, sorriu e disse:_

_-Shikamaru o que você está fazendo?? – Perguntou sorrindo levemente, mas por dentro estava terrivelmente brava, odiava aquele ruivo._

_-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não lhe diz respeito Ino - Disse com a voz de tédio de sempre._

_-Há...Muito engraçado Shikamaru, nós jamais escondemos segredos desde os 5 anos – Ela falou com a voz brava._

_- As coisas não giram ao seu redor Ino, você deveria enxergar isso... – Falou em um tom um tanto ríspido._

_-Não fala assim comigo – Ela falou incrédula._

_-Ino cansei dessa sua atitude de criança faça-me o favor e me deixem em paz - Falou tediosamente, a menina ficou boquiaberta e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem, mas não chorou seu orgulho não permitiria fazer tal coisa._

_-Yamanaka escute o Shikamaru e se manda – Disse Gaara com seu costumeiro tom de voz frio._

_- Ótimo Nara, se você prefere a companhia desse insuportável do que a minha – Ela se virou e saiu pisando duro, não chorou naquele momento mas, depois foi o que ela mais fez sozinha...Era assim que se sentia._

**_End FlashBack_**

Fechou os olhos, tinha discutido pela primeira vez com seu melhor amigo, por causa daquele maldito ruivo chamado Sabaku no Gaara, aquelas lembranças sempre viam, sempre indo e vindo e sempre a torturando odiava aquela era a pior de todas as lembranças a que ela tentava sempre esquecer, lembrou da coisa que ela achou que jamais faria na vida.

**_FlashBack_**

_Chorando, a notícia que ela acabara de receber do Diretor havia abalado-a muito, e agora estava sozinha, sem amigos, ou pelo menos quem ela achava que eram seus amigos, não estavam nem ai para ela agora que ela era uma qualquer, não mais a menina popular a "Princesinha"._

_Estava sozinha sentada no canto de um corredor, escondida, um dos corredores que pessoas raramente passavam, as grossas lágrimas escorriam no delicado rosto, as bochechas vermelhas, davam certo contraste com a pele branca da jovem, seus cabelos caiam levemente sobre seu rosto tentando cobri-lo e não mostrar que estava chorando._

_-Yamanaka – Ela ouviu alguém sussurrar, mas, ignorou e continuou de cabeça baixa e não o encarou – Ino...- Ela ouviu novamente, foi quando sentiu a mão em seu queixo, fazendo encara-lo sim, como suspeitava era ele, aquele que a roubara tudo,que a deixara sem armas e sem ninguém._

_-O que você quer??Ver-me sofrer é isso, aqui estou eu... Chorando agora que já realizou seu desejo vá embora e me deixe – Ela falou em um tom de voz amargurado, ela já não agüentava mais aquilo._

_-Não seja boba, me fale o que aconteceu e porque estás a chorar? – Ele perguntou de uma maneira gentil mesmo com aquele tom de voz seco e rouco._

_-O que isso lhe diz respeito?? – Perguntou um pouco confusa._

_-Vamos lá, desabafar será melhor – Ele tentou falar de um jeito doce, mesmo que a voz ainda saísse em um tom frio._

_- Meus pais sofreram um acidente, o avião onde estavam...caiu e...Eles não sobreviveram – Ela disse com a voz embriagada de desgosto enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em cair._

_Ele apenas continuou olhando-a ali tão inofensiva e frágil, todos podiam pensar que ela era intocável e jamais choraria, mas pelo contrario ela era como todos, uma pessoa com sentimentos, e fraquezas, ele não percebia o quão perto estava da loira, só veio perceber isso quando seus lábios se tocaram, ela mesmo com o choque, apenas fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento, uma sensação nova veio a tona, em ambos, suas línguas se tocavam como se estivessem dançando uma eterna valsa e seus lábios era como se tivesse um encaixe perfeito, quando finalmente se separaram, quando o ar estava quase em falta, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e suspirou pesadamente._

_-Isso nunca aconteceu, aposto que é isso que você quer não é?! – Ela falou rápido, mas, que um jeito coerente para se entender._

_-Acho que vai ser um pouco impossível esquecer – Ele disse levantando-se e saindo andando tranquilamente dali deixando a jovem Yamanaka perdida e confusa para trás_

**_End FlashBack_**

_"Acho que vai ser um pouco impossível esquecer" – _Essa frase ficava se repetindo na sua cabeça desde aquele dia, ainda não entendia, na verdade entendia perfeitamente, ele gostava dela, apesar de não admitir isso, talvez até a amasse, mas, isso seria praticamente impossível, mas, pelo menos depois daquele momento ela tem tido algo gratificante, pode até ser escondido mas, ainda sim, gratificante.

Sorriu consigo mesma, aquilo era loucura o que ela estava fazendo, mas, era uma loucura extremamente prazerosa e uma experiência incrível e inesquecível, ela estava ficando viciada, precisava parar, mas, era impossível não se lembrava, mas, da vida como antes daquilo.

**_FlashBack_**

_Um gemido alto foi um sinal que eles já haviam chegado ao clímax juntos, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e estava fazendo sua respiração voltar ao normal, seus longos fios dourados estavam molhados pelo suor, ela o viu levantar e ir a direção ao banheiro, era sempre assim, já devia ter se acostumado apenas sexo nada mais, era apenas uma atração, ela saiu do seu devaneio ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, fechou os olhos e esperou._

_-Ino? – Ouviu-o perguntar, ela não respondeu permaneceu ali, de olhos fechados, sentia que estava sendo observada, mas não ousou abrir os olhos para comprovar essa sensação – Isso já não é simplesmente sexo pra mim – Ela o ouviu murmurar, uma onda de felicidade preencheu a loira, quando abriu os olhos para tentar falar algo ele já não estava mais ali._

_-Pra mim também não é... – Sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto, e logo em seguida adormeceu._

**_End FlashBack_**

Riu ao se lembrar daquilo, eles jamais contaram sobre isso a ninguém e continuavam a esconder esse sentimento depois daquela noite ele jamais falou com ela daquilo novamente, mas ela escutou e não podia se sentir mais feliz, sabendo que seu sentimento era correspondido, seus olhos brilham , olhou para o relógio nervosa, quando ouviu a voz.

-O que a "_Princesa _"está fazendo sozinha_? – _Ela ouviu aquela voz que fazia seu coração bater de um jeito descompassado.

-Acho que sou uma plebéia que está esperando seu príncipe encantado – Disse sorrindo enquanto o fitava, ele sorriu para ela, e disse

- Acho que sua espera terminou – Disse em um tom de voz suave fazendo o sorriso da loira se alargar mais.

**The end ?**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Okey eu não ia postar essa fic, mas como minha melhor amiga praticamente pediu uma fic de presente eu resolvi postar :X'

Digamos que isso era um protótipo (?)

Espero que gostem é a primeira de muitas...Eu acho xD'

Clique no botãozinho roxo que está escrito ok e deixem uma autora feliz :D'


End file.
